A Small World
by Writer-Dramaqueen
Summary: When Edward left Bella was attacked by Laurent. Now 50 years later, she's in Forks to celebrate her best friends engagement. Haunted by memories of her past, Bella runs into a few very familar faces-The Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_**He's gone. He's gone.**_

_The words repeated themselves in my head. Over and over again, in my head. Like the chorus of a break up song. Edward was gone. I stumbled blindly in the darkness. I was in the meadow, hoping to hear Edwards' voice. I wanted to feel him near me. It had been six months since he had left me. Six months since he left, taking my heart and soul with him._

_I felt something scrape across my leg. I didn't bother looking down. My gaze was fixated on something else. A tall figure stood in front of me, his back facing me. A low growl escaped the stranger._

"_Edward?"_

_The stranger didn't turn around. I took a step closer. The stranger smiled at me. It was Laurent. Everything moved quickly. The numbness I usually felt was replaced with a burning fire. I heard another growl. It came from behind me. I tried to focus but I couldn't. I heard Laurent being attacked by the new vampire._

"_Bella? No!"_

_Jake? What was he doing here?"_

_I could hear the stranger tearing Laurent apart. It reminded me of James._

_James. Phoenix. Edward._

"_Edward ?" I whispered._

"_He's gone, Bella. Bella, open your eyes. Bella, please!"_

_I knew that it would be only minutes before I succumbed to the fire._

"_Edward," I whispered again. "I love you."_

"Bella?"

"What?" I asked disorientated.

"You were at it again," said Nathan.

"Sorry."

"I don't get it," said Tasha. "What do you constantly daydream about?"

I remained silent. Tasha, Nathan and Shelly watched me. Twenty years ago, when Laurent had bit me, Daniel had fought him off. After that, I joined his coven. It wasn't actually his coven. It was Meg's. Dan had brought me to her and she took care of me. When the occasional Edward-day dream kicked in they patiently waited for me to come back to Earth unlike Tasha and Nathan. Dan knew about Edward. Meg and Shelly just knew that I had liked a guy. They didn't know specifics and I liked it that way.

"It's none of your business," Dan retorted.

I smiled at him thankfully. "It's better to daydream then listen to everyone else," I grumbled.

"Sick of it already?" Dan teased.

"Argh. It's torture," I groaned.

Meg, one of the teachers in school, was getting engaged. Everyone was talking about her engagement.

Dan laughed and put his arm around my shoulder. It didn't mean anything to us. Everyone else thought we were dating. Dan reminded me a lot of Jacob, a comparison they both hated.

"Aw, look at the lovebirds," Nathan cooed.

"Butt out," Shelly replied.

Nathan glared at her but remained silent. He and Tash got up and left the cafeteria. I smiled at his angry face. Nathan hated being told what to do. Just like Edward.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Dan's grip on me tightened.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so."

"Do you want to go home?"

"No. I'm fine."

I stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. Dan followed behind me. I felt a burn in my throat. I desperately needed to hunt.

_And forget Edward,_ added a voice in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**I GOT REVIEWS!!!!!Only 4 but still.**

**I'm shocked that people actually read my story and you guys liked it. I did a happy dance when I saw the reviews. It was a lot like the Macarena but the words were: **_**"1 and a 2 and a 3 I got reviews, 4 and a 5 and a 6 I got reviews."**_

**My next update will be tonight or tomorrow. Most likely tomorrow since I don't have a story outline, a first for me. Thanks again for the reviews guys. I'm aiming for ten before posting chapter 3.**

**And thanks to Disney 101 for alerting me to the error in Chapter 1. I'm so sorry about that, guys. This is my first fan fiction so please bear with me. And without further ado…….**

Chapter 2

_**Bella**_

Classes passed in a blur. I didn't pay any attention. When you attend different schools for fifty years in a row, you tend to learn everything you possibly could.

At the end of the day Dan walked me to my Porsche. The car was a gift from him. I hated using it but he begged and pleaded and eventually I gave in and kept it.

"Bella?"

"What?" I asked, jerking my head up in Dan's direction.

"Please stop thinking."

"What?" I asked again with a laugh.

"You just missed to walk into Tasha and Nathan's car," he pointed at the Audi R8. Nathan and Tash were both staring at me as if I had sprouted another head.

"Sorry," I said quietly, knowing that they'd both be able to hear me.

Nathan just shook his head and took Tasha's hand. I could see Shelly watching me from inside the car with disapproval written all over her face. For the past 50 years she had been trying to help me get over Edward. She still wasn't having any success.

"Jake wanted to drop by later on," Dan said as I got into the passenger seat of the car.

"Oh. What time is he coming?"

I was glad that Jacob and I could still be friends. He knew that if I could have my way I would still be human. And he was right. I missed being human. Odd, considering that when I was human I longed for nothing more than to be a vampire. You always want what you can't have.

"Five."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Well, a certain vampire seems to be hungry so I think we should go hunting."

I laughed. "Great. What's on the menu?"

"Grizzly bear followed by elk," he replied.

We had reached home by now. I looked up at the modest two-storied building. Meg had designed it and Shelly had decorated it.

The house was painted a light shade of green. It reminded me of cotton candy. I made a face as I thought of the dare. Nathan had dared me to eat cotton candy. I had eaten one bite before throwing up. That resulted in Tasha getting to buy me a new wardrobe whenever she wanted for the next 60 years. I had 10 more years of the torture to endure.

"Bella, I know how you love looking at the house but please get out. The elk isn't going to hunt itself, you know."

I mock-punched him and got out of the car to go get ready. I changed out of my uncomfortable dress, that Shelly insisted I wear. I swear, she, Tash and Nathan were all trying to kill me.

I grabbed the first thing I saw which was a pair of denim jeans and a blue T-shirt.

Blue. The colour Edward liked on me. I threw the shirt as if I'd been stung. I searched through my drawers and found a black T-shirt. I grabbed it and put it on. I raced downstairs. I was close to having a mental breakdown.

_**Meg**_

I picked up my phone and quickly punched in a number. I was throwing a party before my engagement and I wanted everyone present. Bella didn't know about the party. She would definitely freak out once she found out.

"Hello?" answered a chirpy voice.

"Hi, Alice. It's Meg."

"Meg! Congrats. Esme told me the news. I'm so excited. I always knew that you and Peter would make a fabulous couple."

"Thanks, Alice. I'm having a party on the 31st. It's like a pre-engagement and Happy New Years thing. I want you to attend."

"Oh. Cool. Where are you?"

"In Forks."

She was silent.

"Alice? Alice, are you there?"

"Yes. Um, I don't know if we'll make it."

"Why not?"

"Edward doesn't really like Forks," she seemed hesitant to answer.

"It's just a week. Please," I begged.

"We'll come but I don't know about Edward."

"Let me speak to him!" I ordered.

"Meg…" she began.

"NOW!"

"Hello, Meghan," Edward said politely.

"Edward Cullen, if I do not see you at my engagement and party I will kill you and burn ever car you own," I warned him in my most menacingly voice.

"Meghan, I can't come," he said flatly.

"Edward please," I begged, "It's just one week. Stay for the party at least. If you don't want to then you can leave out the engagement. Just the party. Please."

He was silent. I held my breath. _Please agree. Please agree. Please agree._

"Okay. Fine."

"Thank you so much. You won't regret this, I promise."

"I hope so," he said quietly before hanging up.

I didn't know what Edward's problem was with Forks. I was glad that he'd be attending even if it was just the party. I entered the driveway before I realized something. I still had to tell Bella.

Uh-Oh.

Nathan rushed to my side and opened my door.

"Um…thanks?"

He laughed. "Don't worry. Bella's gone hunting. I told Dan to break the news to her."

I sighed. That meant she won't get worked up. I didn't understand Bella's friendship with Daniel. It was definitely more than friendship but after the guy who had broke her heart before, Bella seemed wary of relationships.

I wondered who the guy was. I hated seeing Bella in pain. She was family. Perhaps there was some way to bring them together…

**Da-Dum. Next chapter is Edward's point of view. I'm thinking of asking him to marry me but I'm not sure what he will say. Rate and Review. Oh, and while you're at it, take the poll on my page. Till next time. Bella Shanice Cullen**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for writing such short chapters but I'm going on holiday soon (on the 14 Dec) so I want to have as much written as possible. I promised that when I get back (on the 23 Dec) I'll have much better written more and hopefully longer chapters. And I am proud to give you Edward Cullen and his viewpoint. I can't find him to propose. If you know where he is please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I do however own Meg. She's my best friend-the character of Meghan was based on my best friend.**

**Presenting Edward… **

Chapter 3

_**Edward**_

I hung the phone up. Meghan was just as persistent as Alice if not more. I did not want to return to Forks. Currently we were staying in Port Angeles. We had already been everywhere else. It didn't matter where we were. I was always haunted by memories of my past. I was haunted by memories of Bella, my angel. She would have been 68 by now. And she would have still looked so beautiful. A sigh escaped me.

Thousands of times I had contemplated returning, just to see her. But I knew that I would not be able to leave. The hold that Bella had on me was permanent and unshakeable.

About six months after we had left, Bella disappeared. No one knew where or how she had gone away.

Alice went for her funeral. It would be wrong for her not to go. After all she and Bella were like sisters.

A small part of me believed that I deserved to suffer for the rest of eternity for ruining her life. I was a soulless monster and would forever be one.

Another part insisted that she was still alive. That was impossible but that was the only thing stopping me from going to the Volturi.

"Edward!" Alice yelled.

"Yes?"

"Get down here!"

I sighed and went downstairs. Although she was always so chirpy, I knew that she was also hurt about Bella.

"What is it?" I asked calmly.

"I need you to lend me your car."

"Why?" I asked, puzzled.

"I need to get outfits for us."

"Yeah. Sure. The key is on the dining table."

She danced over to me and pecked me on the cheek. "Thank you."

She grabbed Rosalie's hand and pulled her out the door Emmett and Jasper were watching TV. Carlisle was at work.

"Where's Esme?" I asked.

"Here," Esme replied walking downstairs.

I smiled at her.

"You don't have to go for the party if you don't want to. I'll make up an excuse for Meg," she said.

I shook my head. "It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Absolutely."

"Okay then. You should go hunting," she suggested.

"I'm in no mood," I said.

"Go. I think you've invented a new shade of black," she said, shaking her head in disapproval.

"I'll come with you," said Emmett, getting up.

_I can't stand that show. Jasper isn't paying attention either_

I gave him a questioning look.

_He's feeling guilty again_, Emmett explained.

Even since the night of Bella's birthday Jasper had been wallowing in guilt and self-pity. I had tried consoling him occasionally but I was to busy with my own grief. Jasper held himself responsible for making us leave Bella.

I had tried making him see that he was a very small factor. _I_ had left Bella. _I _had introduced her to vampires and _I _had kept myself in her life even though I had no right to. I had no right to want her. But I did.

Emmett elbowed me. "Are we leaving today or tomorrow?" he asked.

"Let's go," I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

I don't think I fooled him. He arched an eyebrow but headed out the door.

**And so that was Edward. Review, take the poll on my profile and please let me know what you think. Another five reviews before I post the next chapter.**

**Oh, and Edward and Bella meet in the seventh chapter. I promise I'll keep you entertained till then. Till next time(which will hopefully be before the 14****th****)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews those who did review. It took a while for me to understand KOLOURED'S review (I'm a bit slow) but thanks to each and every one of you. It makes writing so much easier when I know there are people who appreciate me and my writing.**

**And this chapter is dedicated to **_**Disney 101**_**. My profile thingy-ma-jig doesn't work but thanks for the help and thanks for taking my poll.**

Chapter 4

_**Bella**_

"Fine. I'll come. But I'll hate every minute of it," I said to Dan.

He smiled at me. "Thanks, Bella."

I made a face and followed him back home. He had just given me the news about Meg's pre- engagement party. They knew that I hated parties. I think that Meg's joined Tash, Shelly and Nathan in trying to kill me.

"Some friend," I muttered.

"You know we love you," Shelly said, coming outside and giving me a hug.

"The feeling is somewhat mutual," I replied.

I heard a familiar laugh from inside the house. Jacob.

"Jake," I cried, running into the house.

"Bella," he picked me up and swung me around.

"How are you?" I asked once he had set me down.

"Good. And you?"

"Perfect."

Daniel snorted from behind me. I growled. He backed away with an apologetic expression.

"I take it that you're not as perfect as you say you are."

"Jake, please don't start."

"Bella, I thought you were getting better."

I snorted. "Like that's even possible."

Jacob didn't reply. I looked at the TV. The PS3 was plugged in.

"Hey. You up for karaoke?" I asked with a smile.

"Bring it on."

The next day was the day before graduation. All the teachers were immersed in preparations. This meant that we spent most of the day messing around. We were all excited. The taste of freedom lingered so close, yet so far.

I caught sight of a poster of prom. The picture was of a canopy decorated with lights.

Canopy. Prom. Edward.

I sighed. Why couldn't I forget about him? What did he have that no one else did? He was gorgeous. He was smart. He was…

_Stop it_, I ordered myself.

I joined the cafeteria line and just picked up lemonade.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Dan whispered in my ear.

"I'm not hungry," I replied with a smile, paying for it.

"You shouldn't be. We just ate last night."

"Aw. And now Dan's whispering sweet nothings," Nathan said.

"He's growing up so fast," Tash said, shaking her head indulgently.

"We need to go shopping," Shelly gasped.

Dan imitated her and gasped. "No! We won't survive if we don't."

I laughed and swatted his arm. Arguing with Shelly and Meg was pointless. And I wanted to remove all blue items from my wardrobe.

"When are we going?" I asked.

"This afternoon," she answered confidently.

"How will you be going? There's no way I'm letting you use my car," Nathan said.

"No problem. I'll use Bella's."

"And how will I go home?" Dan asked.

"Run. Or go with Nathan. I really don't care," she snapped.

"I think she's in a bad mood," I stage-whispered to Dan, knowing that she would hear me.

"Bella Swan, I'd watch your tongue if I were you."

"But you are not Bella," Nathan pointed out.

"Thank God for that," Dan added.

"Don't irritate her," Tasha said to them.

"Why is she in such a bad mood?" Dan asked.

"The wedding planner dropped out and so Meg needs to find a new one."

"How does that affect Shelly?" Dan asked.

"I wasn't done, idiot," she said to him.

"Oh. Sorry. Continue."

"Meg is thinking of having one of her friends plan the wedding. Alex, or someone like that, is supposed to be a great planner. So in order to get Alex and the rest of the Cohen's here, Meg is moving the party forward resulting in Shelly having no time to order designer clothing," she said this last part, looking at me.

"No," I whimpered with a tortured expression.

"Unfortunately yes," Tash replied.

"When is the new date?" I asked.

"On the eighteenth."

I hit my head against the table. This was so unfair.

"Wait. Who's the Cohen's? Have we met them before?" Nathan asked.

"No."

Meg was the most popular vampire I knew. She had lots of friends. We never could keep track of all of them.

The bell rang and I dragged myself to class. Graduation, prom, reminders of being human and a party in exactly one week. Could this week get any worse?

**No, but that means it could only get better. Review, take the poll and someone please explains to me the terms:**

**OOC**

**LEMONS**

**I have no idea what they mean so inbox me or answer me in your review. Thanks.**

**Oh, and the people who take my poll get a sneak preview of my next story which is SLIGHTLY(very slightly) similar to this one. Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Bkohl for explaining the terms to me. I proudly dedicate this chapter to her. There are two days before I leave for Jozi so this is probably my last update. I will update again as soon as I am back.**

_Chapter 5_

_**Bella**_

I walked as slowly as I could to the car park. Shelly was waiting impatiently at my car, leaning against the bonnet. I caught sight of a freshman eyeing her. I jerked my head slightly in his direction. Shelly looked at him, smiled and waved.

The freshman smiled and waved back shyly. He was so absorbed in flirting with Shelly that he tripped over a soda can.

I laughed out loud as he tried to regain his balance. I threw the car keys to Shelly. She caught them expertly.

"Take care," I warned her.

"Yeah. Whatever. We still need to wait for Tash," she reminded me.

I rolled my window down and looked outside. Tasha was walking with Nathan. His arm was around her waist. He stopped at his car and bent down to give her a kiss. I averted my eyes.

Shelly noticed that I was uncomfortable with the sight. She hooted loudly.

The couple broke apart and Tash headed towards us.

"Impatient, much?" she huffed.

"Get over yourself. After 150 years with the guy, you still act like you just met him," Shelly made a gagging face.

"Not everyone can flirt shamelessly with humans and vampires like you do," Tash shot back.

I knew that if I didn't step in soon. This would turn into a full-blown war.

I switched the radio on, hoping to distract them.

I closed my eyes and zoned out, trying very hard to ignore the music.

Port Angeles was quiet. Shelly, Tash and I split up. Shelly wanted to check make-up, even though she didn't need it, Tash wanted to buy groceries, again she didn't need it and I wanted books, which I did need.

We decided to split up and meet in an hour to go shopping together. I entered the book store, trying very hard to block out images of my previous two visits to Port Angeles.

I found an interesting book 'Twilight'. The cover looked interesting. I picked it up and read the synopsis.

After a few minutes I put it down, romance novels were not my thing. Especially novels with vampires falling in love with humans.

I found a few book by Stephen King. I paid for them. As I was about to leave the store, I caught sight of a head of bronze-hair.

I bit back a sob and walked, too fast for an average human, out of the store.

Shelly had already finished shopping by the time I met her.

"Am I late?" I asked, confused.

I was pretty sure that I had come earlier than an hour.

"Nope. I'm just early," she said, smiling widely.

"Where's Tash?"

"She got Nathan-sick and went home."

I forced a smiled. Shelly saw through my feeble attempt at acting normal.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just bad memories."

_**Edward**_

I walked into the bookstore and was hit with the smell of freesia. The smell of similar to Bella but with a slight vampire edge to it.

I pushed the thought aside.

"Edward," Tanya called me.

I turned around. Tanya was walking up to me. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore an angry expression.

"What is it?" I asked in a polite, controlled tone.

"I am sick of your anti-social behavior. I understand that that girl was an important part of your life but she's gone. You have left her. You have created this melancholy mood that you and the rest of your family now live in. So get over it. Meg's engagement is being pushed up, just because she wants you to be there."

Her angry expression faded to one of sympathy. "Edward, I can see what her disappearance is doing to you, but please try to be more…human."

"Human?"

"You know what I mean."

I looked in her eyes filled with nothing but concern.

"I'll try," I promised her.

"Good. Now let's get going. We need to meet Alice. She wants to go shopping for the party."

**I'm starting on the next chapter now. I might be able to update up until Bella's meeting with Edward…Hopefully.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Could someone please tell me how to make a banner and trailer? Or make one for me? I would like to have a banner and a trailer for my story but I don't know how to make either.**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed and defined OOC and lemons for me. I love you guys and will miss you terribly.**

_Chapter 6_

**Bella**

I put on the ugly yellow robe and ran out to the car.

"I'm ready," I called to Meg.

It was the day of graduation. Meg, Shelly and I were running late. Daniel, Jacob and Nathan had already left.

Meg drove at top speed in her Bentley Gt., resulting in us being a few seconds earlier than anticipated.

I waited in line, impatiently. Finally my name was called. I ran on stage, got my diploma and waited for the rest of the ceremony to finish.

Jake, Dan. Nathan, Tasha and I went out to celebrate. Meg and Shelly were busy with the preparations for the party.

Meg's parties weren't like the normal booze-and-smoking-filled ones that most people had. Meg's parties had class. It was similar to a family gathering or a business party. Formal dresses, champagne and loads of chatting with very little dancing.

We were going out for movies. We watched '3O Days of Night', a movie about a town that experiences a month without lights. On this particular month, vampires arrived at the town.

Jacob and Nathan spent most of the movie telling the vampires onscreen how to act.

I'm surprised that no one threw them out of the theatre. The lights came on.

I got up and leaned my head against Daniel as we walked out of the theatre.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"The day before Jake changed, we were at the movies," I explained to him. "About a week after that I was attacked."

"Bella, you've got to move past all this. You can't continue living in the past."

I was about to respond but then I smelt a familiar scent. A scent I'd recognize, even if I was dead. Edward's scent.

I struggled to compose myself. "Dan, I'll meet you at the car."

"What? Where are you going?"

"I don't know."

I pushed past everyone and followed the scent. _Bella, don't do this to yourself_, I begged.

_It could be him._

_What's the guarantee? It could be anyone's scent._

_I'll take the chance._

_You're being ridiculous_

The whole argument in my head took a few minutes. I stood, debating with myself. It was then that I realized that I was incredibly close to the scent and outside the ladies room. I pushed open the door and went in.

The bathroom was empty except for a girl who stood at the mirror. She was busy combing her hair.

She had strawberry blonde hair and topaz eyes. Wait a minute. Only vampires have topaz eyes.

"Vampire," I whispered to myself.

The girl spun around, only noticing me then.

"Hi. I'm Tanya," she said to me.

Something about her name was vaguely familiar.

"I'm Bella. I'm sorry but have we met? Your name seems vaguely familiar."

Tanya looked me up and down, She shook her head. "No. I'm sure I would remember you if we had met. I never forget a face," she said with a laugh.

"Oh. I thought… your scent is familiar to me."

She shrugged. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Bella."

"Same here."

"See you soon."

"Yeah."

And then she left, leaving me to fall into pieces.

**She did smell Edward's scent but it was on Tanya. You'll see why in the next chapter.**

**And today's the last day. I will no longer be posting until 23/12/09 or on Christmas day, but I promise you that when I do post I'll post a lot. Mwah.**

**I'm really gonna miss you guys.**

**Till next time.**

**Bella**

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back. Thanks for all the reviews. I was close to tears. I feel so loved. (SNIFF)**

**Rharmoth, I have already written a story of my own. I've sent it for publishing and will find out by Jan or Feb. If you want, I could send you the prologue. Trust me, it's a zillon times better then this one.**

**And that goes to everyone, if you want I will send you the prologue of my story, 'The Race For The Ruby'. Just send me a PM asking for it.**

**Who knows, maybe I might be the next J.. LOL.**

**Okay. Enough of my rambling. Presenting gorgeous Edward with his point of view.**

_Chapter 7_

**Edward**

I watched the sunlight glitter off me. I was in my room, lying on the floor, doing nothing. As always. It had become a new past time.

I thought of Bella and her reaction to me in the sunlight. She had feared so little about me. She was silly. I was the most dangerous predator alive.

I had tried to my hardest to forget her but I couldn't. It wasn't because as a vampire I had perfect memory, although that certainly was a part of it. It was because I didn't want to. A small part of me held on to this memories. It was a punishment to me, for leaving her. I though of her face when I had told her the news. She was crushed. Would she have gotten over it by the time she disappeared? Would she had stayed with me if I hadn't left her?

I couldn't forget her. It was impossible.

Every time I closed my eyes, I thought of her. Her smile. Her eyes. Her smell.

I had no idea who the stranger in the bookstore was, and I had no intentions of finding out.

"Edward," Tanya said, bursting into my room.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

_Damn. He sounds worse than usual._

"I can hear you," I reminded her.

"Oops. Sorry," she smiled guiltily.

I sat upright. "What do you want?"

_He sounds terrible. He sounds…lifeless. Like a zombie._

I took a deep breath and ignored Tanya's thoughts. "So?" I prompted.

"Oh. Yeah. Um, I wanted to go to the mall."

"And?"

"I wanted you to take me."

"Is this another distraction technique?" I asked.

She had been trying to distract me from thinking about Bella but it had proven unsuccessful. Distractions. I had told Bella that I would be easily distracted. If only.

Tanya nodded sheepishly.

I forced out a smile. She was just trying to help.

"Okay, Tanya. Let's go."

Tanya wanted to go shopping. I didn't understand why. She insisted that a girl could never have too many clothes.

I accompanied her to the numerous shops. Finally we were done.

"I need to use the bathroom. Will you wait for me in the car?" she asked.

"Um, sure."

I wasn't sure of what she was going to do. Vampires didn't use the bathroom. I listened to her thoughts to see if they betrayed anything.

She was in the bathroom, staring at her reflection.

_Why? Why doesn't he like me? I don't understand what was so special about that girl-_

I stopped listening to her. I didn't want to think about it. But how could I not?

I turned on the radio and listened to a rock station. I tried to focus on the instrument and not the lyrics, just to be safe.

Tanya pulled the car door open. A familiar scent assaulted my nostrils.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," I said, absently, trying to place the scent.

We were nearly home when it hit me. That was the scent that I smelt in the bookstore.

"You smell different," I commented.

"Oh. Yeah. I met a vampire in the bathroom. She was weird," Tanya shook her head.

I walked out the car and to the house. Alice rushed to meet me. She knew what I wanted.

"I've been busy. I want to see what Jazz is getting for me for Christmas," she said sheepishly.

"So.." I prompted her.

She closed her eyes and tried to see into the future. I waited impatiently. Finally she exhaled and opened her eyes.

"Edward, I can't see anything."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. The only creatures I can't see are werewolves. The vampire might be friend with one," she shrugged helplessly.

I frowned. What vampire would fraternize with werewolves?

**Bella would.**

**No more updates until I get fifty reviews. Take my poll, review and Inbox me if you want the prologue for my story. I love you all and will be unable to update for a while- my mum is cutting off my internet access.**

**I want a trailer and banner.**

**PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aniway, I hope you're happy. I read your review and gave in. I can't even have a little fun waiting for reviews.**

**But as you say I'll stop the torture. I'll take a short 2/3 day/week break after this chapter.**

**So chapter 9 will be posted after I get 60 reviews or more. In fact I have a score board. Check below:**

**Without any further interruptions…**

_Chapter 8_

**Bella**

After the day that I had met Tanya, I stayed at home. The only time I left was to go to the library, where I had recently started working. Dan didn't like my moping around but he never commented nor questioned it.

Today was the day of Meg's party. I was driving home from the library. Shelly wanted me home early so that she could dress me up. What a joy!

I pulled into the driveway and got out with a sigh. Shelly raced outside, grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs with her. I took a deep breath and prepared for the torture.

Amazing was an understatement. Shelly had curled my hair and left it loose. I was wearing a blue dress. The dress was made of a rough satin material that held tight to my body all the way down to the middle of my calves where it flared out just enough to make me look even slimmer than I was. The bodice was very tight and form fitting and the arms were made of the same color blue but they were a stretchy, see through material that started just barely on my shoulders and clung to my arms all the way down to my wrists. The back of my dress had the same see through net material that went down all the way to the small of my back. At the waist, the satin gathered just off center in the back and created a bit of a bustle making me look extremely curvy and slim.

I didn't want to wear a blue dress but Shelly insisted and there was no arguing with her.

She was wearing a black dress. It had a v-neck but had straps the width of two of my fingers. It went over her hips in a tight way. The dress ended snugly around mid thigh, about three inches above her knee. She wore a black belt around her waist, which accentuated her figure.

"Ready?" Tash asked.

She was wearing a bright red, one shoulder dress and metallic gold heels.

"Absolutely," Shelly replied.

Tash looked at me. I forced myself to nod.

"Let's go," I said with false enthusiasm.

They led the way downstairs. Shelly first followed by Tash and then me.

I walked down the stairs slowly, scanning the room for Jake and Daniel. I found them standing next to the staircase. Daniel winked at me. Jake let out a wolf whistle. I smiled as Daniel shot him a dirty look, holding his hand out for me. I took his hand and he pulled me towards him.

"My Bella, how do you do?"

"I'm good," I said, wriggling out of his grasp.

I walked to Jake and hugged him.

"Long time, no see Jakey."

"It's good to see you too, Bella," he said, bending down to hug me.

I hugged him back. Daniel narrowed his eyes at us and played shoved Jake.

"Behave," I ordered.

He laughed and put his arm around me.

"Sorry, Bells."

He looked at something behind me.

"It looks like you have an admirer," he said.

I didn't bother turning around. After years of being a vampire, I was used to people looking at me. Even if they themselves were vampires.

"Bella," called Meg.

I turned to the sound of her voice. She was walking over to me. Peter was standing with a group of people.

I noticed that one of the vampires had strawberry blond hair. It could have been Tanya. I shook the thought out of my head.

"Do you need help with anything, Meg?" I asked.

"No. Not at all. I want you to meet some people," she said.

"Oh. Sure. Bye, Dan. Jake."

They nodded in acknowledgement and beginning discussing cars. I shook my head and followed Meg. She introduced me to some of Peter's friends, Charlotte and Ben.

Then she led me to a group where the head of strawberry blonde hair was now.

"Tanya," called Meg.

My jaw dropped. I composed my expression quickly as Tanya turned around.

"Hello, Bella," she greeted me warmly.

"Hi," I said, forcing a smile.

"Have you two met?" Meg asked.

I nodded. "Ladies room," I replied.

I didn't want to get involved with details.

"Oh. Well, have you met with the rest of the coven?" She asked.

"No."

It was then that I noticed the seven other vampires standing with Tanya. I recognized them all too easily.

They were the Cullens.

**Cliffy. WooHoo. And that chapter was dedicated to Aniway. I am having writers block. Who do we(or Bella and Edward rather) go from here? Do they kill Victoria? Is she already dead and no one knows? Will Bella instantly accept Edward back in her life? Or will she realize the feelings that Dan has for her?**

**For answers to these questions, we will need to wait for my writers block to unblock. Let's hope it finishes soon, Ok?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry for the wait- I'VE GOT AN IDEA FOR MY NEXT FAN-FIC.**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Many people are sending me messages saying that my chapters are too short, but you have to understand that this is just a past-time. Like I said before, I'm having writers block. I am working on my own story and that is taking up most of my time. I only get to write 'A Small World' for like 5 minutes every night and because I hate to keep you guys waiting, I keep on writing small chapters. I'm sorry, but please bear with me.**

**Thanks for all the story ideas. It was confusing since some wanted Jake and Bella, some wanted Dan and Bella and some wanted Edward and Bella.**

**The one thing we could all agree on was that Bella shouldn't forgive Edward too easily.**

**Hmm. Maybe she can never forgive him and Edward meets a vampire named Shanice and he falls in love with her?**

**No? Oh well. On with the story**

_Chapter 9_

**Bella**

My emotions were out of control. I felt fear, followed by hate and then anger before finally feeling numb.

I pretended to toss my hair back and caught Dan looking at me. He had the skill to take away all emotion and feeling from people.

I faced the Cullens again and snuck a peek at Edward. His expression changed to shock, then surprise then relief then worry and then he put on a blank mask.

He looked the same as he did in the forest. I turned away from him and pushed a strand of hair away from my face. It was a signal to Jake to get me away.

Dan appeared at my side instantly. He wrapped an arm around my waist protectively.

Meg introduced the Cullens to Dan and me. We smiled and greeted them politely.

Dan made a show of checking his watch.

"Oh. I need to get some stuff from Jake. Bella, come with me please."

"Of course. Goodbye," I nodded at the Cullens and smiled at Tanya.

Dan led me to his car.

"Where's Jake?" I asked.

"He had to leave. He couldn't control his anger."

This surprised me. Jake's control over his phasing ability was second to none. He must have been really upset.

"Who was the girl?" Dan asked.

"I think she's his mate. I smelled his scent on her that day at the cinema."

"That explains so much," Dan said with a low growl.

"Stop the car."

He gritted his teeth but did as I said.

"Bella-" he began.

"Daniel, this doesn't change anything. He's still the same vampire he was fifty years ago.. I'm not going to forgive him."

Daniel snorted.

"Don't snort at me!"

"Bella, you forgiving him is the least of my worries. I can see what he's done to you. Do you know that you haven't hunted in seven weeks?"

I cupped my throat. I didn't feel the normal burning sensation to indicate that I was hungry.

"I don't feel hungry," I said, trying to sound determined, but I sounded weak.

"Of course, you don't. Jake told me what you were like as a human when he left."

I flinched. My catatonic state was something that I wanted to be left in the past. In fact I had wanted Edward to stay in the past but look where he was now.

I took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to remain calm.

"This doesn't change anything," I repeated.

"Bell-"

"I'm not going to forgive him," I said firmly.

Daniel sighed and got back in the car. I followed him with a sigh of my own.

I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince him or myself. I contemplated running away. I wasn't sure if I could stand to be near Edward and his mate.

**It's extra extra short, I know but I plan on updating in two or three hours. If Edward doesn't meet and fall instantly in love with a vampire named Shanice, can Dan fall in love with her or can Jake imprint on her?**

**Drop me a line and tell me what you think of entering me in the story. Lol. It's ok if you thin I should live in the real book and not in a novel.**

**Although I would love to be Edward's mate.**

**Review please. Any amount of reviews gets you the next chapter since this one was really short. In fact my AN is longer than the chapter. Sorry. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm been procrastinating. I really cannot write. I hate the idea of keeping you guys waiting, though. I've read more fan-fics than I've written and I know how horrible it is to wait. So I've decided to try and write through my writers block. I have no idea how this chapter will turn out so if it sucks please don't hate me.**

**I've written two more stories that no one has reviewed so guys please go check that out and let me know what you think.**

**The stories are 'Vampires Of Balinor: Forbidden Fruit' and 'A-lister: Newbies'.**

**Read it, review and let me know if you think that I should continue.**

_Chapter 10_

**Edward**

_I couldn't believe it. Bella. My Bella. She was okay. She was a vampire. It was her scent that I had smelt on Tanya. It was her who was with werewolves. Jacob Black was a werewolf. Alice had heard at Bella's funeral that after I had left, she spent all of her time with Jacob. I had left her with a werewolf._

Control yourself, Edward. Meg doesn't know,_ Jasper warned me._

_I composed my face. Bella pushed a strand of hair away from her face. I caught sight of another vampire, making his way over to us._

I WILL KILL HIM!

_The thought was vicious. I wasn't sure who it was directed at until the stranger wrapped his arm around Bella. Around my Bella. I fought with the growl that yearned to come out._

_The vampire, Dan, checked his watch._

"_Oh. I need to get some stuff from Jake. Bella, come with me please."_

"_Of course. Goodbye," Bella nodded at the us and smiled at Tanya, before she was led away._

"Edward."

My eyes remained closed. "Yes, Tanya?"

"Was she the one?"

I sat up. "What?"

"Bella. Was she the one that you left? You seemed to recognize her."

"Yes. She was the one."

"Why'd you leave her?"

"Because I loved her. I was a danger to her. I didn't want to keep her from having a normal human life."

"And now she's a vampire. Good move," she said sarcastically.

"Tanya, please leave me alone," I pleaded.

"Sure."

She turned and left the room. As she left, I caught her final thought.

_You're an idiot, Cullen. I have no idea what I had seen in you_

**Bella**

I ran my hand through Jacob's fur. I had stayed with him throughout the night. He was angry. I was angry and sad. As always, we comforted each other through everything.

Dan had left me with Jake the night before and up until now, I had been coaxing him to return to his human form. He refused.

"Jacob, please. This is for Meg. There's no way I'm returning home without you."

He howled.

"And I'm sure that Dan wouldn't like that," I added.

He growled at me and got up and slinked behind the bushes.

A few minutes later he returned in his human form.

"I hate you, Bella Swan," he said.

"Aw. I hate you too, Jake."

He got into his car. "Aren't you coming?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I'd prefer to run home."

"Suit yourself. What are you doing today?"

"Meg has me off work for about a month. I'm helping her pick out a location for the wedding."

"Are…Never mind."

"I don't know. Bye, Jake."

"Bye, Bella. Good luck."

An hour later we were in my car. It was Shelly, Dan, Tasha and I. Nathan was busy organizing a bachelor party.

We were on our way to Port Angeles, for some reason. Meg just called and asked us to meet her there. Dan was driving and Tasha was playing with the radio.

"Tash, will you please just stop?" Dan asked.

"I want music."

"No. Put it off."

She switched the radio off. The car was eerily silent.

"Don't you find the silence uncomfortable?" I asked.

"Don't encourage her, Bella."

"Sorry."

The car stopped. I practically jumped out, and then wished that I could go back in. We were outside La Bella Italia.

Even though it had been fifty years, it still looked the same. I swallowed. Dan walked to me and whispered in my ears.

"Again?"

I nodded. "Sorry."

He looked at me as if I had sprouted another head.

"Don't apologize."

He put his arm around me shoulder, before sighing heavily.

"What?" I asked.

He jerked his head ever so slightly towards Meg's car. I turned and saw Alice, Tanya, Meg and Rosalie getting out of the car.

There was a Ferrari behind them. I had a pretty good guess who was there.

I forced a smile and turned to Dan. He sighed.

"I'm not saying anything," he told me.

"Good."

"Where are we off to?" I asked Meg.

"We're going location scouting."

"All of us? There's eleven of us."

"Jasper, Edward and Emmett and going to help Peter with the suits. Alice, Rosalie and Tanya are going to help us pick dresses."

"Is that plural?" I asked.

"Bella-"

"I promise I won't wear jeans. There's just so many of us. Why don't you guys go and pick the dresses? I'll go and…check the cards."

"I'll help you," Dan chirped in.

"Oh. They want some alone time," Tash explained to Meg.

I glared at her. She smiled at me.

"It's cool, Bella. You have needs. We understand that."

If I could have blushed, I would have.

Meg deliberated for a moment.

"Okay. Fine. I'll go with Alice and Rosalie to pick out dresses some other time. For now we'll go location scouting and then we'll check out wedding cards."

"We'll?"

"Yes. All of us."

She beamed at me. I forced myself to smile back at her. A whole day with the Cullens. What a joy.

Not!

**Please read my other Fan-fics. No one has read or reviewed. Umm..this chapter is long as compared to the others.**

**Since my internet time is cut down. I will ****TRY ** **to make my chapters much,much longer. I can't promise anything, though.**

**Till next time.**

**XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**74 Reviews!!! Thanks guys. I'm close to tears. Huge A/N at the bottom. It's really important so please read.**

_Chapter 11_

**Bella**

"Breathe Bella," Dan whispered in my ear.

We were just getting out of my car. We were outside a small hall in Port Angeles, one of Meg's possible locations. It was time for Operation Ignore Edward- I was going to pretend that he wasn't with us.

"I am breathing," I hissed back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Shelly asked loudly.

Tasha turned at Shelly voice's. I suppressed an internal groan. She smiled to me.

"I guess we know who's wedding we'll be attending next," she said.

"You wish!" cried Dan and I together.

"Why don't you guys just admit that you have feelings for each other?" asked Meg.

"Let me think. Oh. Right. Because we prefer to keep our personal lives private," Dan replied.

"Stop fighting," Meg ordered us.

"Tash started it," Dan and I replied in unison.

"You see, you guys even speak together. It's so cute."

Meg laughed at us. "She's right, Bella."

I turned to Dan. "Get me out of here," I begged.

And then I got an idea. I winked inconspicuously at Dan and walked over to Tash.

"Well, now that the cat's out of the bag. Do you think you can get Meg to give us some time alone?"

Tash gaped at me before throwing her arms around me. "Bella, that's great. Of course."

She walked over to Meg who was busy talking to Alice.

"Where's Esme and Carlisle?" I asked Shelly.

"Esme is decorating or something like that. Carlisle's at work."

I watched as Meg's face lit up when Tash spoke to her. She nodded animatedly. I smiled Alice turned to me with an arched eyebrow. I gave her a small wave. I had nothing against her.

My smile quickly faded as I noticed someone approach Alice and Meg. Edward stiffened before turning to me. I met his dark, seemingly angry gaze for a nanosecond before turning to look at Tash.

"Bye, Bella," yelled Tash.

I forced out a laugh and winked at her. "Thanks," I mouthed.

I walked back to Dan. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" I asked seductively.

He caught my drift. He smiled flirtatiously at me.

"Where do you want to go, Bella?"

"Wherever you want to go."

Everyone awwwed behind us. Dan wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into the car. For the next two hours Dan and I sat in the car, listening to music. It felt good-I didn't have to pretend anymore that Edward wasn't around because now he really wasn't.

Meg let us skip the location scouting but she insisted that Dan and I be present for when she choose cards.

I got out of the car with a scowl. There was no way in hell that I was spending time with the Cullens.

"Stop moping," Dan whispered.

Of course, since we were surrounded by vampires, it was a wasted effort.

"You had the whole morning with him, Bella. We understand that you've just admitted your feelings for him, but it's my wedding. Please humor me."

"It's your wedding. Why do I have to be present for the choosing of cards?"

"She reminds me of you," Shelly said to Tash.

I glared at her.

"What? You do," she insisted.

Dan pulled me into the printers. I made a face but followed him. I felt a familiar pain in my chest. I was dangerously close to remembering that Edward was here.

I concentrated on my breathing.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

I was starting to feel a lot better. I looked up and nearly stopped breathing at what I saw.

Edward was making his way over to me.

**Gasp! What will she do? And where is Dan? What kind of a pretend-boyfriend is he?**

**For the answers to these questions, tune in for the next chapter of 'A Small World'.**

**Which might be in two or three weeks, since I've got the Flu. Curse these mundane human sicknesses.**

**And while you guys are waiting so very patiently, please review my two others stories 'A-Lister' and 'Vampires In Balinor'.**

**Or at the very least, just review 'A-Lister'. I've got an idea for 'Vampires In Balinor' that might make readers want to kill me. And personally I think that I'm too young to die.**

**So please ****review 'A-Lister'. ****Even if you hate it, let me know. twilight-is-lovee, you're direct so that goes for you.**

**And let me know what you think of chapter 10/ The prologue for 'The Race For The Ruby'.**

**Very few people have commented on it, which is disappointing because I want to publish it and I really need an honest opinion.**

**twilight-is-lovee that also goes for you. LOL**

**Till Next Time**

**XOXO**

**A-lister/ Bella Shanice Cullen**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all of the encouraging reviews and messages. They are the only things helping me to continue with this story.**

**I'm undecided now whether to send my manuscript as it is, to another publisher, or to change a couple of scenes.**

**Quote from my letter: We will not be making you an offer to publish. We do not feel that making you an offer is a financially viable venture for us at this time. Also, we only take on a few titles a year and there are many good manuscripts competing for acceptance to our list.**

**I'm not sure what it means but what do you guys think? Should I change my story before sending it off (to another publisher), should I just send it off, or should I just stay put- i.e. just write fan-fiction for the rest of my life?**

**Let me know what you think in your review or PM me.**

**I Love you**

**XOXO**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Miss Bella Cullen18**

**xEmmaxSophiex**

**HyperAmii**

**twiliteluva**

**Alice.1995**

**IronicallyUnconventional.**

**Kolored**

**Thevampirerubberduck**

**utleybabe26**

**LittleMissTwilight1111**

**captured-stars-22**

**kikio1010**

_Chapter 12_

**Bella**

I kept my face impassive, silently cursing Dan to the fiery depths of hell.

I contemplated running away. No, that would be childish. It was too late now, he was already in my of me.

"Hello Bella," Edward said to me.

His voice! The hole in my chest began to grow bigger. Fifty years of work was going down the drain.

"Edward."

"Bella, how did you…Why did…" he stopped.

Edward speechless was a very entertaining sight. However I still hated him with a fiery passion. He had ruined my life. I would been better of if he had never entered my life. My chest constricted painfully at the thought. A life without Edward? That wasn't a life. It was a prison sentence.

Perhaps if I had never met him, then maybe living without him wouldn't be so difficult.

Edward took a deep breath and began again. "Who changed you?"

Angry swept through every part of my body. I smiled coldly at Edward.

"You're not the only vampire out there," I reminded him.

I continued without waiting for a response. "It was Laurent. I was in the meadow, and I saw him there. He was hungry and so he bit me. Dan and Jake found me just in time. If it wasn't for them I would be dead," I made a face at the thought, pretending to prefer an eternity of suffering as opposed to death.

"Laurent," Edward repeated.

He looked shocked.

I clucked my tongue. "Don't worry, Edward."

It still hurt to say his name. "Once the wedding's over, we'll leave town and you and Tanya can continue with your happy life."

"Tanya's not my mate."

"No?" I was still being callous. "That's a pity. You guys make a very cute couple. Almost as good as Meg and Peter."

Edward winced as if my words had stung him.

"Bell-" he began.

"Bella," yelled a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw Dan waving frantically at me. He looked apologetic.

"Bye Edward ," I said with a pleasant smile.

I walked away from him. Just as he had left me, I had turned my back on him and walked away. But I didn't feel as good as I thought I would. Instead I felt guilt. Horrible, gut-wrenching guilt.

At the end of the day, Shelly, Tash and I were gathered in the Cullens living room. Alice wanted us to help her plan Meg's engagement.

We were all alone since Alice had insisted that it was an all-girls event. Odd, considering that Jasper and Emmett were busy on the Xbox while Edward was at the hospital with Carlisle. I had overhead Esme on the phone with Carlisle-they were going to be early.

"Alice?" I asked politely.

Alice spun around and faced me with a huge smile. I felt bad for ignoring her for so long. The feeling disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Jasper. I turned to where the boys were. Jasper winked at me before turning back to his game. I faced Alice with a smile that mirrored her own.

"If this is supposed to be an all-girls event, why are they here?" I pointed at Emmett and Jasper.

"We're exceptions," Emmett replied.

"No. Bella's right," Tanya said with a devilish glint in her eye.

Rosalie beamed at Tanya. "Yep. Unless…"

"What?" the guys cried eagerly.

"If you two were girls we would let you play all the videogames you want," Rosalie said, smiling sweetly.

Emmett and Jasper exchanged glances and ran upstairs. I giggled.

"Are they really going to change into girls?" Shelly asked.

"I hope so. Bella, do you have your camera?" Tash asked.

I smiled. "Obviously."

"We're here!"

I turned around. Emmett and Jasper were both wearing jeans and sweatshirts. But Emmett had long curly blonde hair and Jasper had shoulder-length black hair.

"Wow!" was all I could say.

"We're imitating them," Emmett explained to me, gesturing to Alice and Rosalie.

"Good job," Tanya complimented them.

"So can we continue with our games?" Emmett asked Rosalie, hopefully.

Alice snorted. "All girls are to help with the planning of the engagement. Now everyone sit down!"

I sighed and sat down at the closest chair. There was no stopping Alice when she was in planning mode.

"What are we starting with?" Shelly asked.

"Décor," Alice said brightly.

"Yipee," I muttered under my breath.

"Stop being a party-pooper, Bella," Tash chided me.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," I replied.

"Who wants to do tables?" asked Alice.

"Waitering or décor?" I asked with a laugh.

Alice glared at me.

"Sorry."

"I'll do it," Esme said, walking in and sitting next to me.

I felt a pang of sorrow hit me. The Cullens were always like family to me. Jasper sighed heavily and sent a burst of excitement my way. I glared at him.

_Stop interfering with my emotions, _I mouthed to him.

He shrugged and jerked his head in Alice's direction. She was watching me. I sighed again and rested my head on the table. It was then that I noticed that I was sitting opposite Tanya. I suppressed another sigh.

"I'll do the flower arrangements," said Alice.

"Outfits," Rosalie replied.

"I'll do the sound system," Emmett said in his booming voice.

"Amelia, is there something wrong with your voice?" Rosalie asked Emmett, feigning concern.

We burst out laughing.

"No, Rosy," Emmett answered obediently.

"What's her name?" I asked Alice, pointing at Jasper.

"Jasmine," Alice replied.

We burst out into even more hysterical laughter. When we finally stopped, I realized that there were two vampires standing in the hallway. Edward and Carlisle.

My cell phone rang. I checked the caller ID. It was Dan. I answered the phone, walking outside to get as much privacy as possible.

"Yeah?"

"Hey. What you up to?"

"Not much."

"Are you away from them?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Can you make up an excuse to get away?"

"What?"

"So you don't have to go through the torture?"

"Dan!"

"I'm just saying. Do you really want to be there with them?"

I considered his question.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. It's your decision. Bye Bella."

"Dan, you aren't upset, right?"

"Of course not."

"Okay. Bye Dan."

I turned around. Edward was standing behind me, his expression impassive.

**Thanks for all the encouragement. I really appreciate it. This chapter definitely would not have been possible without you guys.**

**This was supposed to be a cheerful chapter but Edward insisted on coming home early. I hate it when I follow my characters and not my outline. Oh, well…**

**Just an advance warning, the ending is probably not gonna be good. I can't write fluff. I SUCK AT FLUFF.**

**(Although I do have an idea- Bella and Edward looked in a closet forced to talk things out-I have a soft spot for that scene. Edward and a closet. SIGH!!!)**

**Oh, and does anyone know what happened to Victoria? I sure as hell don't. Why don't you tell me in your review and I'll dedicate a chapter to the reader whose idea I choose???**

**XOXO**

**passionate about writing once more**

**Bella Shanice Cullen**


	13. Chapter 13

**I just finished reading an awesome fan-fic, I'd Lie. You guys should check it out. The only problem with it is that there's a scene where Edward and Bella are forced to talk things out IN A CLOSET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sigh!!**

**Never mind. I'm sure Edward will come up with a way to talk to Bella. I still like the closet scene though. LOL**

**Thanks for all the reviews. They make my day. **

**RECAP:**

I turned around. Edward was standing behind me, his expression impassive.

_Chapter 13_

**Bella**

"What?" I asked rudely.

"Why did he call?"

I could tell that he was trying very hard to stay calm. I shrugged.

"I don't know. He never really got to the point."

Tanya burst outside.

"Eddie, Esme wants to know if…Oh…" She halted when she saw me.

"Um..Never mind. Bella, Shelly and Tasha have already left."

She turned and walked back in the house. Crap! How was I going to get a ride home?

"I'll drive you," Edward offered.

I laughed without humor. "I'll pass. I can run home."

"No, you cannot," Carlisle said, stepping outside.

"Edward, I left some files in the hospital. I'm about to go get it. I can drop Bella home."

"There's really no need," I protested.

"Nonsense. It's on my way," he assured me.

"Fine," I replied with a sigh.

Carlisle smiled at me and walked to the car. I followed him without even a glance in Edward's direction.

**Daniel**

I ducked into the forest and jumped into a tree as I heard Bella accept Carlisle's offer. I was just out of smelling(and hearing) range of the Cullens' mansion. I was there just as a precaution. I didn't want to leave Bella alone with Edward and his family.

I had called her, expecting her to escape at the earliest possible opportunity but she refused. She never failed to amaze me.

"What's up?"

I spun around. A familiar head of strawberry blonde hair was visible from below.

"Tanya?"

"The one and only," she beamed at me, before launching herself up next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

She snorted. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? I stay just around the corner."

Without waiting for a response, she continued, "Couldn't stay without your mate? She's fine without you."

"Bella is not my mate. She's in love with _your _stupid mate who left her!"

"He left her for her own good," she replied.

"Do you even realize how stupid that sounds?" I asked.

"Yeah. But Edward though he was keeping her safe. He had no idea! He spent all of these years mourning because he thought she was dead."

This was a surprise to me. "What?"

"Yeah. And he's not my mate," she mumbled.

"He's not?"

"No. He loves Bella."

"Bella loves him too."

"What?!" she screeched.

I covered her mouth. "Shut it. They have ears you know."

Her eyes widened in recognition and she nodded once before I removed my hand.

"But….you and her… and…the outing before…wha…"

"We were pretending so that Shelly and Tash would leave her alone."

"So you guys aren't together?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No."

"Well, why don't we get them together?"

"What? How? Edward doesn't deserve her."

"You have no idea how he has suffered. And besides you said it yourself, Bella loves him."

"Fine. But this is impossible. They are both so stubborn!"

"Trust me. Look it'll be easy. All we have to do is get them alone. Edward will tell her why he left."

"Why did he leave? He said he didn't love her," I pointed out.

"Jasper was about to attack Bella on her eighteenth birthday. Edward realized how risky their relationship was and so he left. It hurt him more then it hurt her."

I scoffed. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Anyway," she continued, "he will tell her and they will kiss and make up. Simple."

"And let me repeat myself. Bella is stubborn. She won't want to be alone with him."

"Just magically disappear like you did before. There's no way she can be mad at you."

I jumped down from the tree.

"You obviously don't know Bella," I said, shaking my head.

"O ye of little faith. Can we not try it and see?"

"I don't know," I said doubtfully.

"Just give it a try!" she begged.

"Okay fine. You're just as bad as Alice."

"Really? That's so sweet of you," she looked really proud.

"That's not a compliment," I told her.

"It is to me," she replied.

"When do we start?" I asked.

"Um.. ."

She chewed on her lip. I had to admit she looked pretty cute. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. What was I thinking? I didn't like Tanya in that way, right?

"Tomorrow," she decided.

"Okay."

"Great. I'll call you."

We exchanged numbers. A small part of me wondered if this was a good idea while the other part of me liked the idea. And it wasn't just the idea of Bella happy that I liked.

I liked the idea of Tanya having my number.

Yep, I was clearly losing it.

The next day we were supposed to meet to play baseball. There was a thunderstorm.

Bella pulled out, saying that she wasn't in the mood. Meg and Shelly managed to get her to come to the baseball clearing although she didn't play.

We played in teams. Tanya, Peter, Emmett, Nathan, Jasper and I were on one team. Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Meg, Shelly were on the other.

We played for most of the day. As I packed up my stuff, my cell phone beeped. It was a message from Tanya.

_Look at Bella!_

I discreetly looked up. Bella was walking away. Not very far away from her was Edward. I had no doubt that he would try to catch up with her. But would she listen to him?

**God! I am so tired. My muscles ache like you wouldn't believe. Anyway this is the chapter. Despite having homework and projects to do, I wrote for you guys.**

**Read Young Love, A-lister, Vampires Of Balinor: Forbidden Fruit and review. Oh and I'm on Fiction press with the same pen name. Go check out my stories.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. chapter 14

**OMG!!!My computer was not working so my dad saved my files and sent the computer for repairs.**

**So my e-mail is now invalid(That's why I didn't e mail this chapter to you, Twilight-is-lovee) and I have no blackberry software(to send the doc to my cell and then e mail you)**

**AND…………………………………**

**He didn't save my stories . So all the stories, drafts and outlines that I have written for the past 3 years are now lost. I had already written most of this chapter before, but as I said, all of my writing is lost. So this is my second time writing chapter 14. Sigh.**

**Once again, Twilight-Is-lovee, I am really sorry. I WILL e mail you the next chapter as soon as I get my e mail and BLACKBERRY SOFTWARE.**

**I PROMISE.**

_**Chapter 14**_

_Bella _

I watched Dan as he scrutinized his reflection in the mirror.

"Dan, it's just a baseball game. Why are you putting so much of effort into getting ready?" I asked him.

Meg and Peter were downstairs, waiting for Shelly and Dan to finish getting ready. We were going to play baseball with the Cullens. I didn't want to go but Meg insisted.

"Unlike you, Bella I actually care what I look like," he shot back.

I rolled my eyes.

"Bella," Peter yelled from downstairs.

"Yes?" I called back.

"Jake's here to see you."

I tossed one last look at Dan before heading downstairs. Jacob grabbed me into a hug.

"Hi," I said, laughing.

"Hi and guess what?"

"What?"

He bent down and whispered into my ear, "I imprinted."

Of course, in a houseful of vampires, whispering was a wasted effort.

Yells of "Congrats" and "Who is she?" echoed all though the house.

"Her name is Vanessa. She just moved to the Res."

"How old is she?" I asked cautiously, remembering that imprinting had no age limit.

"Sixteen."

"That's great. I'm really happy for you, Jake."

It was true. I was. I had actually thought that Jake would never imprint.

"So yeah, I just wanted to tell you."

He shifted uncomfortably.

"I take it that Romeo longs to be back with his Juilet?" Peter asked.

Jacob blushed and nodded.

"Well, then go," I ordered, nudging him towards the door.

"Thanks."

He hugged me again and ran outside.

"I can't believe he imprinted," Shelly said, appearing next to me.

"It is pretty unbelievable," Tash agreed from the lounge where she and Nathan were busy.

"Daniel, are you ready?" Meg asked.

"Nearly," he called back.

Meg sighed. "We can't wait any longer. We need to leave."

"I'll wait with him. You can go on," I said to Meg.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Tash, lets go," Meg ordered.

"But I'm busy. And Dan's not ready," she protested as Shelly grabbed her, pulling her towards the door.

"Bella's waiting with him. Now come on."

Tash pouted but did as Meg asked. We knew not to mess with Meg.

I waved goodbye to them and settled in front of the tv. I had no idea during which century Daniel was planning to come downstairs.

Half an hour later, Dan was still in his room. I heaved a sigh and went to his room. He was standing in front of the mirror, shirtless.

"I should have known that being alone with you was a bad idea," I said in mock-fear.

"Hilarious, Bella."

"Why aren't you ready?"

"Choose one," he replied, ignoring me and handing me two shirts.

"Um, green."

"Are you sure?" he looked at the shirt doubtfully.

"Yes. Dan, why does it matter?"

"It doesn't," he replied defensively, putting the shirt on.

He answered quickly. Too quickly.

"Whatever. Get ready and meet me in the car."

"I'm on my way," he said, following me.

"Oh. Wait."

I paused at his door.

"What?"

I moved towards him and ruffled his hair.

"Bella!"

"Oops. My bad," I said, giggling.

"I'm going to have to do it again," he moaned.

"Oh no, you don't."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the car. He made a face but didn't resist.

The drive to the clearing was quick, only about 20 minutes. Dan sulked throughout the whole way. I paid no attention to him.

We arrived just as the second game was starting. I found a rock and sat, cross-legged on it. I watched the match. I hated baseball, for obvious reasons.

They played throughout the whole day. I may have just been over-reacting but I noticed that Dan and Tanya seemed to get on really well. A bit too well for my liking.

When they had finally finished, I walked away. I didn't want to spend any more time with the Cullens. Well, actually I didn't want to spend anymore time with Tanya.

As I was making my escape, I realized that someone was following me. I had no doubt that my pursuer was Edward. I tried to walk faster, without actually running. If I ran, the others would get suspicious.

Alice gasped. "Bella, stop!"

I turned around, confused at her alarmed tone. I felt something scrap against my arm. I heard Edward growl and I felt him push me out of the way. I fell to the ground.

Edward stood in front of me, in a defensive position that I recognized all too well. He was blocking my view from whatever had attacked me.

I looked down at my arm. It had healed but it stung. Dan and Tanya rushed towards me, flanking me on either end.

Carlisle, Peter, Emmett, Jasper and Nathan all joined Edward. They all crouched in a straight line.

Dan helped me get to my feet. I peeked at my attacker. I gasped and shrunk back, into Dan. It was a newborn vampire.

The newborn growled at Edward and tried to get past him. Edward rushed towards the newborn and began tearing it apart.

"Start a fire," Carlisle ordered.

Without a few seconds, the others had left their line and got a fire burning. Dan and Tanya were still next to me.

Alice closed her eyes. "There's more coming," she said.

"Dan, escort the girls home and then come back. We need to find out who created these newborns," Peter said.

Dan nodded and pulled me away. I followed him unwillingly. It seemed like every baseball game with the Cullens was doomed to end up with blood-thirsty vampires. Vampires who always wanted to kill me. Stupid luck, I thought to myself.

Dan left us home and returned to the field.

"Bella, are you okay?" Esme asked.

"I'm fine," I repeated for the thousandth time.

It was as if I was a weak, clumsy human again. Everyone had been fussing over me. Even Rosalie and Tanya.

Alice sighed. "I still can't see anything," she complained.

"Try again," Rosalie urged her.

"It's fine, Alice."

"No, it's not," Dan said, entering through the window.

"Those newborns were sent for you. They were created specifically to kill you. There's more of them. We just don't know how many," Nathan added.

"Who created them?" Meg asked, appalled.

I tried to remain calm. I was pretty sure that I knew who it was.

Dan didn't answer. This just confirmed my suspicions.

Nathan answered, "Someone called Victoria."

**Gasp!!! Who is this Victoria? Lol**

**My exams are in a week so I wont be updating until around the end of march. Love you all. Miss you all. And I'm off to update Vampires Of Balinor. Review!!!!!!!!!!**

**Later.**

**XOXO**

**Shanice**

**P.S. Sorry Twilight-is Lovee, I feel like I let you down and in a way I did.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok. I know I said I have exams but I have been bitten very hard by the writing bug and so here is the next chapter of "A Small World".**

**Besides my next paper is on Tuesday and today is Friday.**

**Rose Joanna, I didn't understand the question you had in your review which is why I didn't reply.**

**So could you explain why you asked why?**

**Oh and some fan-fic recommendations:**

_**Koloured- Looks can be deceiving**_

_**Twilight-is-lovee – Umm…I can't choose. Just go to her page. There's like a ton of stories**_

_**Mimi-Love 4ever- Your Guardian Angel(an absolute pleasure to read but its incredibly long)**_

**And some stories whose authors I don't remember:**

_**Beauty and the nerd**_

_**Completing Midnight Sun**_

_**I don't even know his last name**_

**PM me if you have an awesome story you want me to read. Yes, I know I shouldn't be reading fan fic during my exams but im addicted. Sue me!!**

_**Chapter 15**_

_Bella _

Of course. How could I have thought that Victoria would leave me alone? I was such an idiot.

"Who's Victoria?" asked Tash.

I raised my head and meet Edward's sorrowful gaze. I averted my eyes to Dan, who had been watching me.

"She's Laurent's mate. Laurent is the vampire who changed Bella," Dan said this last part to Carlisle.

"The wolves and I killed Laurent. Victoria feels that Bella should die. Mate for mate," continued Dan.

I understood what he couldn't say. Victoria thought that because James had been killed by Edward, it would be only fair to kill his mate too. But I wasn't his mate.

I snorted. Victoria wouldn't really be getting revenge in Edward. I meant nothing to him. I was simply a distraction.

"What are we going to do?" whispered Shelly.

Carlisle exchanged a long look with Edward.

"We'll have to fight," answered Meg.

"That's really not necessary.." I began.

Dan growled. "No Bella."

He knew what I wanted to do. I had no idea how.

"Dan, she wants me. She can take me. We all don't need die."

"And you do?" asked Tanya.

"I'm the one she wants," I repeated.

I was too shocked at Tanya's concern to say anything else.

"No," this came from Rosalie.

My jaw dropped. She hated me.

"You're family," Emmett pointed out.

Excuse me? Since when? They had left me!

I was about to point this out to them when I felt a sharp nudge. It was Meg. Why had she came up next to me? What was going on with everyone.

"And we protect our family,"Rosalie finished off for him.

"Are you guys on crack?"

"Bella," Meg warned me.

"Forget it. I'm leaving."

I pushed past Dan and ran outside.

"Let her go," I heard Dan say to someone.

"It's not safe," Edward protested.

"She'll be fine," Nathan replied firmly.

"She's coming back," Alice added.

I ran faster until I was surrounded by nothing by forests. With a sigh, I sank against a tree.

_Edward_

This was all my fault. None of this would have happened if I hadn't made my family leave Bella.

"This is all your fault," Tanya told me, storming into my room.

"It wouldn't kill you to knock," I replied.

"It wouldn't kill you to grow a pair and speak to Bella!" she yelled.

"I tried."

"Not hard enough."

"Since when do you care about Bella?" I asked her, remembering how she had reacted when Bella had made her own plans.

I couldn't believe that Bella would actually give her life up.

"Since I found out what you had done to her. She's been in the same condition as you are currently in, if not worse. Dan is the only one that can make her close to normal."

Dan? Since when had she started associating with him?

"We're friends," she replied defensively.

"I didn't ask," I replied icily.

Tanya sighed. "Edward please. You've got the chance to make things right with her. Don't let her go. She loves you. I don't understand why cause she deserves so much better then you but she does."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Anytime."

Tanya turned and walked out.

"Oh, and one more thing," she called from outside my room.

"What is it?"

"Dan and her aren't dating."

_Bella_

_I stayed on the ground, curled up into a ball. He was gone. He had left me. He didn't love me. He lied. All that time, he told me that he loved me and he lied._

_He lied. Everything was all a big lie. Every kiss, every touch, every minute that we had spent together. I had thought that he loved me but he didn't. I was nothing to him. I was just a useless, pathetic, clumsy human._

_I was inferior to him. Of course he wouldn't love me. How did I delude myself into thinking that he could? He was utter perfection and I was nothing._

"Bella?"

I looked up and saw Jacob standing above me.

"Jake?" I choked out.

"You okay?"

I shook my head and threw myself at him, sobbing tearless sobs. He wrapped his arms around me and we just sat there like that.

Hours later, my cellphone beeped. It was a message from Dan.

_Jasper is giving lessons on newborn elimination. Come home._

_PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Newborn elimination?" Jake asked, reading over my shoulder.

"Um, yeah."

"Why?"

"Victoria's back," I whispered.

"And?"

"She created an army of newborns to kill me."

"And you're telling me this now?"

"Jake, I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you."

"Worry? Bella, this concerns you and the rest of Forks.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him.

"For starters, I'm going to shower. I smell like a bloodsucker," he sniffed his shirt and shuddered.

"Jake!"

"And then I'm going see the pack. Brace yourselves. We might have to crash your parade. We prefer newborn vampires."

He grinned while I scowled. I didn't like the idea of Jake fighting newborns, or even worse Victoria.

"It'll be fun. Besides you get to meet Vanessa."

"She's a wolf?" I cried incredulously.

"Yep."

"Wow."

"Don't you have training to do?" he reminded me.

"Oh. Right."

I started running home, hoping that the Cullens weren't there yet and had gone home after I had left.

**Well, that was short and definitely not my best work. I think I'm losing my touch. Henceforth whoever or whomever reviews my story will get a preview of the next chapter.**

**So please review.**

**Next chapter: Bella meets Vanessa and Meg finds out about Bella's past.**

**I'm going to update 'Young Love' now.**

**And I will learn tomorrow.**

**Going to see 'remember me' tonight.**

**Oh and if you are reading Vampires Of Balinor(and I pray and hope that you are) I just wanted to tell you that it is NOT a Bella & Edward story. Just so you know.**

**Bella Shanice Cullen**


	16. Chapter 16

**My internship was amazing but a lot of hard work. They published my articles on the net but didn't give me any credit.**

**I am doubtful that anyone reads my Author's note so this si what I am going to do. Send me a PM saying that you'v eread this note and you get to read half of th enext chapter and well as the fiirst chapter of my next fic. But PM me and don't mention it in your review.**

**NOTE: Twilight and all of its characters belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. However Meg and her coven as well as the copy of Eclipse is mine_the copy of Eclipse only, not the storyline.**

**THANKS TO TWILIGHT-IS-LOVEE FOR THE EDITING.**

**MY NUMBER OF REVIEW HAS DROPPED SO PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED TO KNOW IF I AM DOING A GOOD JOB WITH THE STORY.**

_**Chapter 16**_

_Dan_

I had left the house shortly after the Cullens did as I had wanted to talk to Tanya. However,I could hear her yelling at Edward, and not wanting to interupt, I turned around intending to leave.

"Where you going?" asked a familiar lilting voice from behind me.

_Tanya_, I knew.

"Oh. Hi," I said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was coming to see you," I admitted sheepishly.

"Aw. You shouldn't have," she joked. "So what's up?"

"What are we going to do?" I asked her, walking away from the house so that we wouldn't be heard.

"I don't know," she replied with a sigh.

"She's so stubborn," I complained, referring to Bella.

"I know but she has a valid reason to be. He left her, after all."

"And he made her think he didn't love her," I added.

"He's a idiot," she stated calmly.

"He is," I agreed.

Tanya laughed. She looked beautiful when she laughed.

I watched her, barely conscious that I was thinking of how beautiful she was.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked.

I didn't reply. I bent down towards her, not worrying about Bella and Edward. They could take care of themselves.

_Edward_

For a moment, I wondered why Bella would lie about her and Daniel. _Maybe it was Tanya who was lying? But why?_

I lay on the floor, pondering the answer when a thought interupted me.

_She's really gorgeous._

_Great, _ I muttered internally, a_ Romeo._

I scowled as I realized that thought didn't belong to any of my family members. Wondering who it was, I paid careful attention to the thought. I saw Tanya through the stranger's mind. He bent down towards her and kissed her.

I backed out of his mind and braced myself. With a sigh, I went into Tanya's mind. I was curious to know why she hadn't mentioned that she had a new conquest.

I growled as I saw Daniel kissing Tanya.

Without a second thought, I bolted out my window to the forest where they were.

I found Tanya easily enough. Her strawberry blonde hair stood out amonst all the green. I grabbed Daniel and pulled him away from her, dangling him in the air.

"What are doing?" he complained.

"I should be asking you that," I growled.

"Edward, put him down!" Tanya yelled.

"No."

"Edward please," she begged.

"He's cheating on Bella!"

"No, I'm not! Why does everyone think we're dating?" he complained.

"They're not. Edward put him down!" Tanya begged.

"If you cared for her so much why'd you leave her?" he shouted.

"Dan, let it go," Tanya spoke to him now.

With a snarl, I threw Daniel against the nearest tree. The tree cracked and fell over. Daniel picked himself up.

"Bella and I aren't dating," he said.

I didn't believe him. I listened to his thoughts to see if they betrayed anything. He was thinking of how he had met Bella. He had killed Laurent when Laurent had tried to kill Bella. His thoughts showed moments with Bella.

Bella explaining her human life to him, Bella zoning out and thinking about the past, Bella's expression whenever something reminded her of me.

"But she said…" I began.

"She lied so that Shelly and Tash would leave her alone. I love Bella but not in that way. She's like a sister to me," said Daniel.

He turned to go.

"See ya Tanya," he said.

"Bye," she said quietly.

"You knew?" I asked Tanya once he was gone.

She nodded. "She loves you, Edward. Explain everything to her. I'm sure she'll understand."

I smiled weakly at Tanya before heading back to my room.

_Bella_

When I returned home, Meg and Peter were the only ones at home. They were seated at the dining room table that no one ever used.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Out hunting," Peter replied, as he left the house.

_Why was he leaving?_ I wondered.

I was distracted when I caught sight of my reflection. My eyes were close to black.

"Bella, sit down," Meg said to me.

"Okay."

I sat across her,wondering what was going on.

"Is this about my outburst yesterday?" I asked.

Without waiting for a response I continued, "I'm really sorry about that. It's just that you guys are family and I can't lose my family again."

"It's Edward, isn't it?" Meg asked.

"What?" I asked, hoping that she wasn't asking what I thought she was asking.

"Edward is the one who broke your heart."

I forced out a laugh. "No."

"Bella, from the time that Dan had found you, you had been upset over a guy who broke your heart. You were starting to get better but when we came to Forks you went back to your mournful self. Since the night the Cullens came about, you've been even worse."

"Yes," I finally admitted, closing my eyes in defeat. "Its him."

I smashed down a sob.

"What are you going to do?" asked Meg.

"I don't know. Everything's just so mixed up."

Meg came over to me and hugged me. "You'll be fine," she assured me.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked her.

"Well, I assume you told Dan so its just him and me."

I sighed in relief. "I'm going to go hunting," I told her.

"Go ahead."

Later that day, at about eleven PM, we gathered in the baseball field for training. Apparently Jasper had experience with newborns. I rubbed my arm, absentmindedly. How Jasper could manage with newborns was beyond me.

Meg was at my side,knowing what I was feeling, what I was thinking of. James. Edward.

I shuddered. Jasper noticed and tried to calm me down. It didn't work.

"They're coming," Peter said to the others.

I looked up and saw five wolves.

I recognised Jacob, Leah, Paul and Quil. Sam had resigned or stopped phasing, rather, about ten years back. Now he and Emily had two girls. The fifth wolf was a stange reddish colour. Was that Vanessa?

"Welcome," Peter spoke up.

The wolves nodded slightly. With all the time that we had spent with Jacob, we all had a remarkably good relationship with the wolves.

Jacob growled when he saw Edward. I nudged him, trying to keep him quiet.

"Is Bella training too?" Edward asked in a dead tone.

I realised that he was speaking for the wolves, Jacob most likely.

"Of course," I answered.

"Awesome," said Dan.

"Why?" Edwrard asked, spaking for Jacob.

I glared at Jacob who looked at me, innocently.

"Jasper, go ahead," I said with a sigh.

"There is thirty newborns now. As time go by, their numbers should drop. They fight amongst themselves.

"When?" I asked.

"In four days."

I tried to stay calm. Jasper looked at me, frustrated.

"Sorry," I apologised.

"They're pretty eay to kill. They fight like children. You just need to remember this: don't go for the obvious kill and don't let them get their arms around you."

"Sounds easy enough," I whispered to Dan.

"Go and try it then," he replied.

"Ok."

"Bella, you're volunteering?" Jasper asked.

"Yep. Bring it on!" I smiled.

Jasper looked surprised at my confidence.

"Ok. Emmett is the best example of a newborn. He relies on his strength."

"Bells, are you sure about this?" Emmett asked, stepping forward.

I nodded.

"She's sucidal," Rosalie whispered to Tanya.

I smiled and focused on my shield. Emmett ran towards me only to be thrown back.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Oops. I forgot about my shield," I shrugged.

Dan laughed. He knew that this had been my plan all the time.

"Shield?" Esme echoed.

"It's her talent. She can shield all physical and mental attacks," Peter explained.

I switched my shield off. Emmett growled and ran towards me. I crouched and waited. When he was only inches away from me, I dodged out of his way. We continued in this way. Everytime Emmett got too close, I shielded myself. Finally we decided to call it a tie, even though I had hit Emmett twice and he hadn't even touched me.

"You had an unfair advantage," Emmett complained.

I laughed in response and went back to Jake. He stood next to the red wolf.

"Is she Vanessa?" I asked Jacob.

He nodded his head vigorously. I smiled at Vanessa. He held out her paw. I shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said, laughing at our weird meeting.

I spent the rest of the night watching Jasper train everyone. No one else used their talents. I felt like a cheat.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward watching me. I wrapped my arms around myself. It seemed like the hole in my chest was back again.

**Oh and 'Remember Me' had a really sad ending. It makes me want to cry, just thinking about it.**

**Review and take the poll on my page please.**

**I need atleast ten reviews(and an hour) before the next update.**

**Oh, and is there anyone who will write the newborn scene for me? It's gonna be in three chapters from now.**

**One word: Twilight-is-lovee**

**Where would I be without her?**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE PIXIE THROWS A PARTY WITH AN ULTERIOR MOTIVE. Can you guess her plans?**

**DON'T FORGET**

_**REVIEWS GET YOU PREVIEWS**_


	17. Chapter 17

**TONS OF THANKS TO AIRRI SPREE AND HAGNOS. This chapter is dedicated to both of them since they read my previous AN.**

**I only got 3 reviews. Which is really disappointing since when I started this story I used to get 5 reviews per chapter. Anyway, here is the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Chapter 16**_

Bella

We continued praticing until the next morning. I fought with Dan, Nathan and Jasper, beating them all. I didn't use my shield, although Nathan still inisisted that I cheated.

After training, we all split up. Meg, Esme, Peter and Carlisle went out to get more stuff for the wedding. Rosalie went off with Emmett to do their stuff. Nathan took Tash and Shelly shopping, dragging Jacob with him.

Vanessa and I went home with Alice, Edward, Jasper and Tanya. Surpringly, Tanya and I got on well. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that she was with Edward, I would definitely like her.

We all were addressing the engagement cards when Alice suddenly shrieked.

"What is it, Alice?" asked Tanya with a sigh, as if this were a daily occurance.

"Let's have a party!"

"What? Alice, we already had a pre-engagement party for Meg," Tanya reminded her.

"You can never have too many parties," I mumbled under my breath.

Alice smiled brightly at me. "Exactly, Bella!"

I glared at her. "I was being sarcastic! We can't have another party."

"It's not appropriate with everything that's going on," Tanya added.

"Exactly," I agreed with her.

"But it's graduation!" she protested, "We need to have a graduation party."

"No, we don't," Tanya and I said in unison.

Vanessa looked up, amused. "Come on, guys. It's not like the newborns are going to attack during the party."

She scowled, before turning to Alice. "Are they?" she asked.

Alice closed her eyes. "No, I don't see them coming."

Vanessa turned to me. "See? There's no problem."

I slumped down in my seat. Why did I even bother? Alice was clearly unbeatable.

"Great. So we'll have the party tomorrow night. We'll send out the invites today and practice tonight. Tomorrow morning, we'll get the music and food."

"You're crazy," I told Alice.

"All the best people are," she replied.

I shook my head at the quote. It was from 'Alice In Wonderland'. How apt.

The others weren't convinced when Alice told them her idea. Of course, Alice being Alice, was able to convince them within five minutes. Or maybe Jasper was toying with their emotions. They were both able to make people see their side of the story.

As soon as the others agreed, Alice began barking out orders.

Shelly, Tash and Rosalie were to buy outfits. Carlisle and Peter were to get food. Jasper and Emmett were to send out invitations. Dan and Natan went in charge of the music and Alice, Tanya and I were to get decorations.

"And what do I do?" Meg asked.

"Um… sit and look pretty. We're all booked," Alice replied before heading out to her yellow Porsche.

I threw a small smile towards Meg, before following Tanya, out to Alice's car.

_Edward_

I watched Alice carefully as she tried to convince Bella to let her have a party. Something was up. Alice was blocking her thoughts from me and the only time she did that, was when she was doing something she knew I wouldn't approve of.

_This is going to be perfect, _Tanya thought to herself.

Tanya was in on it? Uh-oh. This couldn't be good. Alice was bad enough on her own. When she was with Tanya, there was no hope for anyone.

Everyone left. Just Esme and Meg were at home. Everyone else was getting stuff for the party.

"I'm going hunting," I said to Esme.

She nodded.

I ran out in the direction of the forest, trying to gather my scattered thoughts.

_Bella had a shield. Bella was going to fight with newborns. Bella and Dan weren't together. Tanya and Alice were planning something._

I sighed. Everything was so mixed up. I didn't know what to do but one thing was clear- I was going to regain Bella's trust, no matter what!

_Bella_ **(edward has nothing else to say. Sorry)**

Later that night, we gathered again in the field to train. This time, I just sat out and watched. I was pretty sure that I could take down a newborn.

"So, you're taking a rest?" Tanya asked, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah."

There was silence for a while.

"You're really good," she said to me.

"Thanks."

"How did you learn to use your shield?"

"Shelly taught me."

"Really? What's her talent?" she asked.

"She can hurt people just by looking at them. It's sort of like Jane's."

Tanya froze. "How do you know Jane?"

"I've heard of her," I lied.

"From who?" Tanya asked, narrowing her eyes.

"It's none of your business," I replied, rudely.

"Bella, if you don't tell me, I'll just go and ask Dan."

I held her glare for a minute. She wasn't joking and from what I had seen, she and Dan were getting pretty close.

"I met her, okay?"

"You met her?" Tanya repeated.

"I really don't want to get into this."

"When?" Tanya persisted.

"Isabella," Nathan yelled to me from across the field.

I looked up. Nathan was waving madly at me. "We're going. Come on."

"Bye," I said to Tanya, before running to Nathan's side.

Surprisingly, he had let Tash go home without him.

"Where's Tash?" I asked.

"Home. Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tanya was asking you about the Volturi, wasn't she?"

"How you you know about that?" I asked him.

"I might have picked up that thought out of Dan's head."

I shook my head in disbelief. Nathan had the ability to manipulate thoughts. He could plant, steal, manipulate and read thoughts.

Then I realised something.

"Wait, but if you took the thought from him then he won't remember it, right?"

"Yes."

"Damn it."

Nathan sighed. "You thought he'd tell her?"

"Yes."

He made a face. "What did you tell her?"

"I just said that I met Jane. She asked me when I met her but then you called me."

"My timing is impeccable," he said, grinning.

"It is," I agreed.

I stopped running. "Thanks, Nathan."

"Anytime, Bells," he hesitated.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Um.. I know about you and that guy. Um.. I know…"

"Who he is," I filled in for him.

"Um, yeah. It's just that he hurt you and I wanted to know who he was but Bella…"

"It's fine," I assured him.

"Thanks. I feel much better."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, Nathan. For everything."

"Isabella Marie Swan, what are you doing with my boyfriend?" Tash yelled in a mock-angry tone.

"She's hugging me, Sweetheart," Nathan clarified for her.

She glared at him. He smiled innocently.

"Anyway, we are free for the rest of the night. What are we doing?" she asked me.

"I have a book I want to read and you guys can do what couples do," I said, taking a step towards the house.

"Great idea, Bellsie. We're going to the forest. See ya," Nathan said, running off.

Tash laughed. "Bye, Bella."

"Later," I replied.

I went into the house with a sigh. In about 10 hours, it would be time for Alice's stupid party.

**This is a combo between a filler and a normal chapter. I wonder what Bella was doing with the Volturi and how she found them.**

**Seriously though, I had no idea that she knew who Jane was.**

**Tons of thanks to TWILIGHT-IS-LOVEE(who is so important to me that her name has to be in capitals) for offering to do the newborns.**

**Review!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**For all of you who have been waiting for Edward and Bella to talk, here's the chapter. Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 18**

"Bella, its time!" Alice yelled, bursting in through my door.

I looked up from 'Wuthering Heights'.

Alice stood in front of me, with an 'evil scientist' smile on her face.

"I'm really tired. Do I have to go?" I asked her, even though I already knew the answer.

"Of course. Come on!"

I sighed and got up from my bed. We had beds in the house since Meg always had some of her human friends staying over.

"Al, we're not doing make-up, right?"

"Unfortunately, no," she replied with a pout.

I sighed in relief before letting her lead me to the bathroom so that she could torture me.

"How do you know about Jane?" Alice asked me as I sat down, in front of the mirror.

"I met her," I said with a sigh.

This was like a repeat of my conversation of Tanya.

"Really? So did you go to Italy or did she come here?"Alice grabbed a curling iron and began to curl sections of my hair.

"Is that even gonna work?" I asked, even though I knew it would.

I needed a distraction. Oh, great. Now I sound like Edward!

"Yes. Now answer my question."

"I went to Italy," I answered quietly.

"When?"

"A few years back."

"When?" Alice repeated. "I want to know the actual date."

I heaved another sigh."Is this really necessary?"

"The dressing-up or the questions? Actually, don't bother answering that. They both are necessary."

I shook my head before speaking, "About 6 months after my transformation, I had regained control over my thirst. Meg had suggested that we leave Forks."

I stopped, thinking of how hard those six months were. I had suffered each and every day, wondering why I had fallen in love with Edward. I had thought when I was human that the pain was unbearable, but that was nothing compared to the pain I felt as a vampire. I hid it well, though. Or so I'd like to think.

"And?"

"I was upset at the idea of leaving Jake. Even though I wasn't allowed to see him, I knew that I would miss him terribly. I left to go to the Volturi, thinking that perhaps there was a way to get them to kill me."I paused, took an unnecessary deep breath, and continued, "I met Jane there. Aro was intrigued by my talent and suggested that I join him. Then Dan came in. Apparently, he had followed my scent."

"You ran to Volterra?" Alice asked in astonishment.

I shrugged. "It didn't seem like such a big deal at the time."

"And then what?"

"Dan demanded that they let me go. And they did."

"Without a fight?"

"Yeah, apparently Dan had a good relationship with them."

Alice frowned,"I'm done with your hair. Now we just need to find you a cute outfit."

An hour later, we were ready. Alice wore a red tank top and jeans. I wore a short, strappy black cocktail dress. Alice was overjoyed when she saw it in my wardrobe and when I suggested that I wear it.

"You learned how to dress yourself," she cried, clasping her hands together in a way that reminded me of Aro.

"That might have something to do with us," Shelly said, walking into the room.

She was wearing a short black skirt and a blue halter neck top. Tash was behind her, wearing a red dress that was a few inches too short and black tights.

Meg and Esme had disappeared for the night, along with Peter and Carlisle. According to Alice, they were too old to be attending the party.

Rosalie wore a backless green top and jeans. Tanya wore a very short pink top that ended a few centimeters away from the midriff and jeans.

"I'm the only one with a dress," I complained to Alice.

I heard someone clear their throat loudly. I turned around. Tash gestured to herself.

"You don't count. You're wearing tights," I replied.

She stuck her tongue out at me. Before I could respond, the doorbell rang. Alice giggled and ran to open the door. I recognized a few of the students as they arrived. Tash and I went over to greet them. Alice put the music on, even though the small group of four were the only people present. Over the next 30 minutes, though, the doorbell rang more and more frequently. The house was packed with teens. Someone had brought beers, but Alice wasn't too worried.

"Hey, Bella," Tanya called from above me. I looked up as I was by the staircase. "Alice wants to know if you could please get some more soda from the pantry."

"But we already have enough soda."

"That's what I said, but you know the way she is. According to her, we can't have enough of a good thing," Tanya said, imitating Alice.

I laughed. "Yeah, okay."

She smiled at me. "Thanks, Bella. You have no idea how much this means to me."

It seemed like her words held a deeper meaning, but I let it go. I walked into the pantry and switched the light on. The door banged shut behind me. I scowled and turned the doorknob. It didn't budge. I swore under my breath. They locked me in!

"Bella?"

I froze in place. They didn't. Alice wouldn't. Oh, God, no. I turned around and met the confused gaze of Edward Cullen.

"Hi," I said, forcing myself to smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Evidently, I'm being forced to talk to you," I replied.

"So that was her plan," he murmured to himself.

"Plan?"

"Alice and Tanya were blocking their thoughts from me."

"And you didn't tell me this because?"

"Because you weren't talking to me."

I clenched my jaw. Edward took a deep breath.

"Bella, can I please talk to you?"

I snorted. "Okay. Firstly, we are talking, and secondly, I don't have a say in the matter. I'm stuck in here with you."

I banged on the pantry door, to illustrate my point. Why was I even bothering? Clearly, no one would hear me.

"Bella, please."

"Fine. Go ahead."

I slumped down against the door. I was pretty sure that I looked like a sulky child.

"Bella, I lied," Edward said.

"Yes, you did," I agreed, nodding my head vigorously.

He lied that he loved me. He lied that he cared. He lied when he said he would be around for as long as I wanted him to be. I wrapped my arms around myself, willing myself not to break down.

"It was for your own good, though," he said.

"I suppose," I replied with a shrug, tightening my grip around my chest. If he hadn't told me that he loved me, I would have been upset, but I definitely would not be as upset as was after he admitted that he lied.

"Every minute that we spent together was a risk. I was the biggest danger to you, Bella. If I had known, that Victoria and Laurent were after you I never would have left you."

"Wait, what does the riskiness of us being together have to do with why you lied that you loved me?" I asked, confused.

"What?"

"You just contradicted yourself."

"You think I'm telling you that I'm sorry I lied to you that I loved you?" he asked me slowly.

"Aren't you?"

He sighed. "No, Bella."

"Well, what are you saying?"

"I am saying, Bella, that I lied that I didn't love you. I lied when I said that I didn't want you. Bella, I will love you till the end of my existence and possibly even after that."

"But you left."

"I left because I realized how dangerous it was for you to be with me. I wanted you to have a normal, happy life."

"Without you?" I asked.

He nodded.

"And how would that make me happy?" If I could cry, I would be by now.

"At the time, it seemed like the right thing to do. When we heard that you… died, I wanted to leave for Italy straight away, but Emmett stopped me. He actually managed to take me down and keep me at home. And then I thought that I deserved to be punished, so I didn't bother with the Volturi. Living without you was my punishment."

He lied. I couldn't believe it.

"Tanya?" I asked.

He laughed.

"You don't know?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"She and Dan are together."

"Wow."

We were silent for a minute, but then the pantry door suddenly opened. I almost fell, but caught myself before I could meet the floor.

"The younger wolves are taking care of the party. We need to leave immediately," Alice said.

"Why?" I asked.

Edward growled. "The newborns are on their way."

**The next chapter will not be written by me. Twilight-is- lovee has so kindly volunteered to write it so all reviews for THE NEXT CHAPTER go to her.**

**REVIEW(AND SEND IT TO ME FOR THIS CHAPTER)**


	19. Chapter 19

_**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**_

_**I HAVE DECIDED TO GIVE THE NEWBORN SCENE A SHOT. I SUCK AT VIOLENCE AND HAVE NEVER WRITTEN A VIOLENT SCENCE BEFORE. I FEEL THAT I WROTE IT WELL BUT I MAY BE BIASED. **__**REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR HONEST OPINION**__**. FLAMES ARE WELCOMED BUT NOT APPRECIATED (FOR THIS CHAPTER ONLY)**_

**Lots of thanks to .00001 for all of the lovely messages and reviews and for that other thing (lol).**

**I would say I'm sorry for not writing sooner but I was busy and I got a book (Vampire diaries) that has been stealing all my spare time. Blame it on the book. It's not my fault!!**

**RECAP:**

Edward growled. "The newborns are on their way."

**Chapter 19**

We hastily, but discreetly left the party, sneaking out through the back door. As we formed a circle in the clearing, with the wolves on the outer perimeter far away from us, something occurred to me.

I was in the middle, surrounded by everyone else. I growled. Nathan looked back and smiled apologetically at me.

"It's nearly time," Alice whispered.

I switched on my shield and crouched, waiting for the newborns. The wolves stood up straighter, determination radiating from each and every one of them.

It happened very suddenly. Out of nowhere, four newborns attacked the wolves. As they tried to fight the newborns, more entered the clearing.

We were all separated. It was difficult to keep track of anyone's location. Three more newborns went for the wolves near me. The wolves struggled to fight them off. Pushing aside my fear, I lunged at the nearest newborn, knocking it to the floor. I broke his arms while Vanessa tore apart its legs.

Another newborn, a female, growled ferociously at me and Vanessa. Jacob tore her apart before she could even reach for us.

I approached another newborn, feinting with Nathan. I grabbed its neck, snapping it in half.

"I didn't know you had it in you," Nathan commented.

"It's a thank you for before," I explained, trying to attack another newborn.

Tasha tore it to pieces in a matter of seconds. "Stop flirting with my boyfriend," she warned me.

I rolled my eyes. I caught sight of a blonde newborn, no older than I, running away. I ran after him, not seeing my surroundings.

He slowed a bit and I caught up to him. He had led me to a mountain. And there, standing with a smile of pure delight, was Victoria.

"Hello, Bella," she greeted me in a child-like voice.

"Victoria," I replied grimly.

She turned to the boy. "Thank you, Riley."

"Is he a replacement for James?" I asked.

Without waiting for a response, I continued, "What would he say if he were here?" I shook my head in mock disapproval.

She growled at me. There was a flash of brown, and then Jacob was next to me, in human form.

"Bella has a point," he said.

"Who's James?" asked Riley.

"She didn't tell you?" I asked.

"No one," Victoria replied, stepping towards me. "Go back to the clearing."

Riley backed away but stayed on the mountain, out of Victoria's line of view. And evidently, she was too angry with me to even smell how close he was.

"You know, I was going to let you live," she told me conversationally.

"It seemed fair. At least, you would understand my pain," she sighed, "But then your stupid mate came back. It's his entire fault. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for him."

"My thoughts exactly," Jacob agreed with her whole-heartedly.

Victoria smiled at him, pleased with his response, before continuing, "Edward doesn't know that its bad manners to play with your food."

I fought back a smile. Her comment had given me an idea. "Neither did James," I pointed out reasonably.

Victoria's eyes narrowed.

"No really, he didn't know that. He also played with me in the ballet studio," I reminded her.

I shuddered at the memory before continuing, "Before he died."

Victoria snarled. Jacob moved closer to me. He caught on quickly.

"This James dude was he your mate?" he asked Victoria.

"Yes," I answered for her, "She wanted me dead because Edward killed James. Mate for mate," I explained.

"What?" Riley asked.

Victoria spun around, "That's a lie," she said.

"Then why do you want to kill me?" I asked, pretending to be confused.

She growled and leapt at me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain. It didn't come.

Instead I heard the sound of growls and…tearing?

I opened my eyes and sure enough Tanya and Edward were standing next to Victoria mangled body. If I could have thrown up I would have.

Tanya glared at me. "When we get home you and I need to speak. I think you need counseling. You're suicidal. You just walked up to Victoria. You're sick!"

She walked away to Jake and grabbed his arm. "Nessie is calling you," she told him.

He made a face, realizing that she was just trying to get him to leave Edward and me alone.

"Fine," he muttered.

He followed her unhappily.

I waited for them to be out of sight before speaking, "How did you find me?"

"I followed your scent. I wasn't going to but then I realized Jacob was gone as well. I figured that if he had to come after you then that meant you were in trouble."

"Oh."

I couldn't think of anything to say. My mind drifted back to our earlier conversion that had been interrupted.

"Edward, I am really so sorry about the way I was to you before."

"I deserved it," he replied with a grimace.

"You did," I agreed.

He smiled. "And I am sorry for leaving you alone, with Victoria and Laurent after you. I'm sorry for lying, even if I did it to keep you safe."

"I can think of a few ways to make it up to me," I said, smiling demurely.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"I can't tell you."

His brow furrowed in confusion.

"But I can show you," I added.

To prove my point, I stood on the tip of my toes and brought my lips to his.

**Aw! The end. I always felt that I sucked at kissing scenes and violence scenes so please, please, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I will post the epilogue as soon as possible!!**


	20. Chapter 20Epilogue

**I am so sorry for not updating. School has been hectic since the World Cup is coming soon. We need to complete the curriculum before then. And my friends were calling me names so….**

**Here's the Epilogue:**

**Epilogue**

Edward and I walked back to the others, hand in hand.

Dan and Tanya were standing together at a fire. His arm was around her shoulder. How on Earth did I miss the chemistry between them?

"Bella," said a familiar childish voice.

I looked away from Tanya and Dan. Jane was walking slowly towards us.

"Jane," I said, smiling politely.

Her gaze roamed over Edward. Her face lit up.

"You guys are together. That's great."

Edward stiffened next to me.

"Could you please not do that?" He asked.

She snorted. "No harm done," she replied.

I averted my gaze to the figures next to her. Felix and Demetri. Felix winked at me. I smiled and waved. I always liked him more then the others.

"So what did we miss?" Asked Jane.

"We took them all down," Dan answered.

"Pity. We aren't used to being rendered useless," Jane said with a pout.

"We should leave then," Demetri spoke up.

Jane nodded. She smiled at me.

"Goodbye Bella."

"Bye," I said quietly.

I watched as they disappeared into the forest.

"Where's Riley?" I asked, realising that I hadn't seen him after he found out about James.

"He tried to leave but Jacob took him down," Dan replied.

"So there's no more newborns?" I asked.

"No."

"Great! Now I do believe that we have wedding to plan," said Meg.

"We already planned your wedding," said Esme.

"I was talking about Dan," Meg replied but she looked directly at me.

I smiled weakly. This was not going to be good.

I walked up to Meg to hug her. "Congrats! Again!" I whispered to her.

She laughed. "Thanks. Next month I get to say the same for you."

"Can't wait," I muttered sarcastically.

Although I hated the idea of marriage, the idea of marrying Edward was very tempting.

Now I would get to spend the rest of eternity with him.

Edward walked to me and kissed my forehead. "Alice wants to know if you want your dress to be designed by her or 'an over-the-top-waste-of-time designer'. Those are her words, by the way."

"She's planning it already?"

"Yep."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"We could wait," he suggested, a hint of sadness in his voice.

I knew that wasn't what he wanted. Edward thought that I was still upset with him, for leaving.

I sighed. "I want to do this!" I insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"Are you getting cold feet?" I demanded.

"Far from it. I've been waiting over a century for you, Miss Swan," he whispered huskily.

"Its a good thing you don't have to wait that much longer."

"I think I could manage a month," he mused.

I murmured in agreement before leaning up to kiss him.

Edward and I, together forever for the rest of our immortal lives.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH, AND HOW OLD DO YOU THINK I AM?? I'M CURIOUS SO DO TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON MY STORY AND MY AGE.**

**Thank you guys for sticking through till the very end, I love you guys and your reviews.**

**You guys were there when I wrote my first book, when I got my first rejection letter, my first letter of recommendation, my first fan fic and my first job as an intern.**

**Thank you for sticking through with me. It means a lot.**

**Mwah**

**Bella**


	21. Chapter 22

**I'm back! A reader recently suggested a sequel (personally I would prefer a longer, better written rewrite but anyway- that will definitely happen in the future) and so I wanted to know what you guys thought. I think Bella and Edwards story is over but I'm sure we'll be able to find a story with them if we try hard enough**

**Let me know what you guys think.**

**Xoxo**


End file.
